1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a three-dimensional semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large number of memory cells should be arranged in a fixed two-dimensional area to achieve a high degree of integration of semiconductor devices. To this end, there has been proposed a three-dimensional semiconductor device having memory cells that are three-dimensionally arranged over a substrate.
The three-dimensional semiconductor device includes a flash memory device. An erase operation of the flash memory device may be performed in memory block units. In a three-dimensional flash memory device, one memory block may include a plurality of memory cells that are three-dimensionally arranged. The number of stacked memory cells may be increased to increase the capacity of the three-dimensional flash memory device. If the number of stacked memory cells is increased, the size of the memory blocks is increased, and the erase size of the memory block is increased. Therefore, the efficiency and reliability of the erase operation may be degraded.